Not One Of Them
by Nerdy-Loves-You
Summary: "You won't get away with this!" I shouted at him. "West and Hungary will totally be against this! They like me!" "Oh really? If they like you so much, where are they now?
1. Chapter 1

I was at my peak. I was strong, I was powerful, and I was invincible. At least, I thought I was. Russia and I were at war, fighting to the death. My boss had gotten greedy, wanting to take over Russia. I remember the argument we had clearly in my head.

_"We can't take over Russia. All who have tried have never succeeded!" I had shouted. Of course, being Prussian, this man would not hear of it. He was power hungry and he was blood thirsty._

_ "Are you defying me, Gilbert?" he asked angrily, not even bothering to turn to look at me._

_ All I could do was sigh and agree to this war, knowing this would be the end. _

And here I was, fighting against Russia, losing terribly. "You going to give up yet?" Russia asked, holding his water pipe firmly in his hand. "I am sick of playing this game, you know. Just surrender so I can add you to my collection."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not going to give up that easily!" I shouted at him, wiping the blood away from my eyes. "If I'm going to fight this, I'm going to fight until I win or die." The scene around us was cold and depressing. The snow on the ground was flecked with specks of blood, my blood. More snow was falling now to cover it up.

"Have it your way, then." Russia said with a sigh, lifting his pipe over his head. "I really wanted to bring you home in mint condition, da?" As he said this, the pipe came down on my shoulder as I went to reach for my sword again. I shakily got a hold of it, but I was too cold to get a get grip. As I swung it towards him, I felt it slip and fly away from us. I looked up helplessly as Russia smiled his creepy smile. "Ah, I see you're done playing, da? Let's get this over with, then."

He pushed me to the snow covered ground and made a hit directly to my head. I felt my eyes water and I looked up at him again. Russia continued to speak. "As of this moment, Prussia is now Russia's territory, and is no longer Prussia. You are no longer a country, Gilbert. You are now my play thing. Even if you had beaten me, most of your citizens are dead. So is your leader. You have nothing now." I saw Russia's lips continue to move, but I fell back in the snow. I was in too much pain to sit up anymore. As I lay there, I felt tears escape the corner of my eyes. He was right. I had nothing anymore. I had absolutely nothing to live for anymore.

I heard crunch footsteps as someone else approached. The figure loomed over me and I realized it was England. "England, please… Help me." I choked out. England gave an odd smile and shook his head.

"Don't you see, Gilbert? You're no longer one of us. In fact, you never were one of us. I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to hear you're finally dissolved."

"That's a fucking lie!" I shouted, attempting to sit up. England pushed me back down with his foot. "Hungary… West… Italy… They liked me! They'll fight for me! They'll save me, you'll see!"

England laughed darkly. "Sure they will. Let me ask you this, though. If they like you so much, where are they now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: None of this is historically accurate, probably. This all came to me, though, after watching a random AMV on YouTube, so I'm not looking for accuracy. I'm looking for how well it flows. I update when I have inspiration, so there won't be any use begging for an update sooner. Also, I won't beg you for reviews, only if you want to praise me, flame me, or give me some ideas on what you'd like to see in the future of this story. I love you all! Enjoy!**

I must have passed out after England had said that. As I floated along in my dream world, I couldn't help but wonder where my friends were. That damned England had made a pretty good point. _Where are they?_ I wondered. There was also France and Spain I was worried about. The three of us had made an unspoken promise to help one another whenever we needed it.

It was too late now, anyways. Once England got his final word in, there was no changing it. I was no longer Prussia. Now I was just plain old Gilbert Beilschmidt. As I began to wonder what would become of me, I felt my eyes begin to twitch open. I really wasn't ready to find out what was going to happen and I tried to force them shut again. Unfortunately, I had an unwanted guest watching my sleep.

"Ah, Gilbert. You are finally going to wake up, da?" came Russia's voice, sending cold shivers down my spine. "I have so much I want to do with you. Wake up, sleepy head." I felt him pat my face a few times with something cold so I opened my red eyes to look into his purple ones. "Good morning." He greeted, standing straight up.

I tried to move away or at least stand up, but I realize I am tied to some sort of beam supporting the ceiling. As I get a better look at the room I'm in, I notice it is dark and damp, like a basement. In the dim light, I saw some dark stains on the ground and I gulped. "Guten tag, Russia." I greeted nervously. "May I ask why you have me tied up down here in your lovely, uh, basement?"

"This is where all my new toys start out their lives. You see, my little lackeys weren't always so scared of me. They used to be defiant, like you." Russia began to explain, playing with the water pipe by smacking it down in his hand. "Lithuania used to be very defiant and very stubborn too. A very hard spirit to break, you know. But I managed to do it, Gilbert. I managed to kill off every last hope and dream he ever had. Look at him now, he's just like the rest of them, and soon you will be too." As he finished his speech, he lifted the pipe again. "Now Gilbert, if I ask you to jump, what is your response?"

"Why the hell would you want me to jump? Do it yourself, you lazy son of a-"

_**Smack.**_ His hard, metal pipe came smacking down on the side of my face. "Ow!" I exclaimed, turning away. I felt a stinging pain where the pipe had hit, and soon I felt my blood running down the side of my face.

"That's not the answer, Gilbert." Russia scolded. "Let's try another question, da? Will you stay loyal to Mother Russia?"

"What? Fuck no! I'm only going to be here until West realizes I'm missing, and then he's going to save me!"

_**Smack. Smack. **_This answer got me two hits to each side of my face. "Gilbert, you are really starting to piss me off. I will stay here all night if I have to. You are not getting out of this until I have broken you!'

I looked up at him, a twisted smile on my face. "Bring it on, you vodka bastard." I spat at him. "I have nothing to live for, remember? So give me your worst!"

And that's exactly what he did.


	3. Chapter 3

_Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to try and stand up to Russia, especially because he was about three times my size. _I thought to myself as I felt myself start to come to. I gave a small little groan as the pain from my little beating set in across my body. As I got my feeling back, I felt something cold and wet dab on my face. "What the fuck?" I shouted, immediately opening my eyes.

In front of me was a kneeling man, but I couldn't make out the face quite yet, since it was dark in this basement. Luckily my eyes quickly adjusted, and I immediately recognized the face. "Lithuania…" I mumbled, realizing the bright blue (A/N: Green?) eyes belonged to one of Russia's lackeys. It seemed, though, that he wasn't in the mood for friends right now.

"Shut up, Gilbert. I have to clean your face. Now hold still and stop flinching when I wipe it. It's a wet wash cloth." The Baltic nation snapped at me. I froze as he began to dab my face again.

"Well, I did have a right to flinch." I grumbled. "I mean, I didn't know what the hell it was."I pointed out.

The smaller nation rolled his eyes as he finished cleaning off what must have been a lot of blood. I couldn't tell if the rag was naturally red or if my facial injuries gave it that color. As I watched him straighten up, I began to see the old Lithuania.

The old Lithuania was bold and defiant, defiant enough to spit in Russia's face, even. Even though I didn't want to admit it, the man sort of reminded me of myself. I didn't want to admit it because if Lithuania used to be like me that meant that I would end up like him.

"Lithuania," I asked suddenly, "what happened to you? You used to be so tough and pretty much awesome. Not as awesome as me, of course, but pretty damn close. What made you lose that rebellious spirit?"

As he thought over his response, I notice the years pile on his face. He suddenly looked like an older man instead of one in his late twenties. As countries, we were forever young and we never had to worry about aging. Sure, we celebrated our birthdays, but it's really a habit we picked up from the humans.

"Well, the answer is rather simple." He told me after a moment of choosing his words carefully. "It was Russia. He breaks even the best of us down, Gilbert." I was going to interrupt him, to tell him if we ganged up on him, we could beat him. But even I knew that wasn't true. "Gilbert, listen to my advice." He continued softly, getting to his feet. "Just give in to him. Being his toy isn't so bad. I mean, at first its hell, but you get used to it." Then, there was footsteps approaching the stairs.

"Lithuania!" the voice called. "I've been waiting for my dinner. Have you been visiting my new toy? Naughty, naughty nation!" Anyone with ears could tell that the voice was Russia's, and that his big, thudding footsteps were coming down the stairs.

To my surprise, Lithuania didn't even flinch. He still kneeled before me as Russia made his way towards us. "Oh, you've been cleaning up Gilbert, da?" Out of nowhere, it seemed, Russia was holding the pipe threateningly above his head. "I told you Toris that this guest was off limits until he behaved." Without even realizing it, Russia had struck Lithuania over the head. I took a glance at his face, and I saw no emotion behind his eyes.

Russia then turned his attention to me. He wasn't used to not hearing my outburst. To be honest, I felt that if I said anything more, he'd beat me to a pulp, so I bit my tongue. "Have you finally decided to behave, my pet?" he asked calmly, as if he hadn't just whacked his lackey over the head with a water pipe. You know, since that happened every day or so.

I simply stared straight ahead at the unmoving figure that was Lithuania. Russia must have taken this as a yes, for he bent down in front of me, grabbing my chin so I was forced to look at him. "You will make a fine toy, Gilbert. Once I tire of you, you will go nice with my set of Baltic Nations." He told me gently, caressing my cheek. "You will be mine for a long while, though."

It took everything in my body not to scream or spit on the great beast of a man. Lithuania's words echoed in my head. _Just give in to him._ Was giving in really this easy? Was I going to let Russia touch me and… What was he doing now? His lips slowly enclosed over mind and my eyes grew wide in shock. I let him kiss me until he was content.

When he pulled away, though, his hand went to the iron cross around my neck. His big beefy hand tugged at it and the old rusted chain gave away with ease. I couldn't help but whimper as my last sign of being a country was stripped away from me. Even now, in Russia's basement, I was in normal human clothes and I no longer felt the same vibe I had when I was still Prussia. I watched as Russia tossed the necklace in his hand a few times before he slammed it into the ground.

"As of now," he announced to an invisible audience, "Prussia is now Gilbert, and Gilbert is mine. Therefore, so is Prussia's territory. You have finally become one with mother Russia."

**A/N: So I finally finished this. I swear, the whole thing is planned out. It's just not finished yet. I hope that soon I will have time to finish this all. And don't worry, the Harry Potter one is on it's way soon. And by the way, is there anything you guys want to see in the future chapter? Do you want to see more Lithuania? Want to see some Germany? Please leave me your ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4: What Germany Thinks

**A/N: So I got several wonderful reviews and only one of them was helpful to my question. Yay for people who actually read these! Anyways, if you are reading this, kudos to you! This chapter is going to be a little different. It won't be in Prussia's view, but it will be telling the story of what's going on outside of Russia's house. Like, how the countries are reacting to this, and how Prussia's closest friends are taking this. Just a note, beware of OOC countries. I'm a Prussia cosplayer, so that's why I write for him. Everyone else is just… Good luck to me!**

The day seemed to be like any other day. His house smelled of pasta and he had gotten no work done. But as Germany finished up the last article of the newspaper, he realized that his older brother had not been in to bother him. Even though Prussia was at war, it was still unusual for him to not at least visit once throughout the day. Germany gently closed the newspaper and glanced over at the sleeping Italian boy. "Italia," he stated gruffly. "Get up."

The smaller country blinked open his eyes, allowing Germany to glance at the brown color, but in an instant, his eyes were back to the normal shape, where no color was visible. "What is it, Germany? Is it time for the world meeting?"

Germany set the closed paper on the side table and nodded. "Ja, almost. Hey, Feliciano, have you heard from Gilbert today?"

The country only shook his head in response as he sat up from the couch. "But I'm sure he's fine, Ludwig. I mean, Prussia does brag about how awesome he is all the time, so I'm sure some of it has to be true, right?" Germany couldn't find any grounds to argue, so he had to agree. Besides, he'd see his brother at the meeting tonight, right?

Germany had never felt more nervous than he had now. Of course, his stoic face showed no sign of it, but he felt his chest tighten as Russia showed up with a smile on his face. "Oh, Ludwig, why do you look so grumpy?" he asked cheerfully. "You should try smiling for once; it would definitely make you more attractive?"

He couldn't help but shudder slightly and look away coldly. Just the sight of Russia made him feel uneasy. As the time ticked away, Germany couldn't help but fidget. Where was his brother? The clock struck five o'clock and the meeting started. Usually it began with a whole bunch of nonsense, but it seemed England had something important to announce for he began straight away.

"Countries of the world, I have an announcement," spoke up the small, British man. "Today, at exactly 7 A.M., the country of Prussia was dissolved. The land will be split between Russia, Poland, and Germany. Also-"

England never got to finish that sentence. Germany slammed his fists down on the table in anger and shot up out of his seat. "What do you mean Prussia has been dissolved?" He shouted, already red in the face. "What happened to my brother? Is he okay?" Suddenly, the blonde haired German turned on the oddly calm Russian. "You bastard! What the fuck did you do to my brother?" Then he lunged across the table, lashing out for Russia's scarf. France and Spain jumped up on either side of him and grabbed his arms.

"Woah, calm down, Germany," Spain soothed. "It was bound to happen sometime."

"You were his friends!" Germany exclaimed. "How can you give up on him so easily? It's not too late to get him back! We can get my brother back!" he pleaded desperately.

Arthur glanced sideways at the German, and when their eyes met, Germany could tell he was sympathetic. "Please, Iggy, do something."

Iggy shook his head. "Sorry, Ludwig, but there's nothing I can do now. Prussia no longer exists as a country, but I am allowing him to live. Unfortunately, you have to talk to Russia about visiting rights."

Germany glared at the bigger country, who just smiled childishly at him. "I'm sorry, comrade, but Gilbert needs to be broken in first. He cannot have any visitors."

Ludwig growled low in his throat. "Give me back my brother!" he demanded. But all Russia did was laugh.


End file.
